


January 29, 2021

by notjustmom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking Disaster, M/M, anniversary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Vaguely based on a true event - I was going to make a batch of brownies about a week ago, and instead of using a bowl I decided to dump the mix into the glass baking dish, that was sitting on top of the stove, only realizing later that I didn't have eggs, so I left it on the stove for later, two hours pass, and I decided to make a cup of tea, and I turn on a burner - the incorrect one, and of course I didn't check to be sure it was the correct one for once, and two minutes later, when I'm in another room, I hear this BANG from the kitchen, and the pan has shattered all over the kitchen and the brownie mix is melting to the stove. (Of course Sherlock would be standing the kitchen, probably lost in his Mind Palace, just close enough to get bit of glass in his hair, and he would be barefoot, naturally)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 54
Collections: Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th





	January 29, 2021

"You want to explain exactly how and why there is shattered glass in your hair and - no. On second thought, I really don't want to know. Come here, so I can - your feet. Sherl-" John stopped speaking then and stormed quietly off to retrieve one of the numerous First-Aid kits that were scattered all over the flat. "Sit."

"I was baking a cake if you must know." Sherlock muttered from the depths of the couch, as he picked another shard of glass from his curls, glared at it, then placed it on the coffee table.

"You were - I thought we agreed that you wouldn't, not after the 'Biscuit Incident of '16?'"

"I know, it's just, with Mrs Hudson quarantining with her sister, and your favorite bakery closing last month - and it is our anniversary, our tenth, which has some meaning to 'people' -"

"Anniversary of what?" John mumbled as he set to gingerly cleaning the bits of glass from the bottom of Sherlock's right foot. He paused and looked up as he realized Sherlock had stopped speaking or breathing. "I'm joking. Sherlock. But it's our 11th."

"I didn't want to count - well - and if we are going to be precise, with the two years I was 'gone' -" He bit his lip and looked down at his hands.

"Those years still happened, Sherlock, they still count," John said after he drew in a sharp breath, let it go slowly and gently cradled Sherlock's foot in his hand. "January 29, 2010 is the day you changed my life, and it's been eleven whole years. Eleven of the most breathtaking and astonishing and maddening years, and yeah, if I could change a few of them, I would, but not if it meant I wouldn't be here now, at this moment with you."

Sherlock reached over and placed a hand over John's and waited for him to look up at him. "I think that's the loveliest thing you've ever said to me."

John sighed and rolled his eyes before he grumbled, "Well, it's true, and I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I do love you, you git."

"I know," Sherlock smirked then plucked his phone from the pocket of his dressing gown and began tapping away, as John groaned to himself and muttered something about 'daft geniuses' before returning his attention to removing glass from his left foot. "Dim Sum?"

"Course, Dim Sum. Promise me -"

At the change in John's voice, Sherlock looked up from his phone, then leaned down and kissed him lightly. "I promise, no more baking, happy anniversary, John."

"Happy anniversary, Sherlock."


End file.
